Mario and the Tetris Pieces
One day, Mario is playing a game happily with Luigi. They're playing Find four! But Luigi always wins, after a few minutes, Mario feels bored...HEY! MARIO! SOMEONE IS DESTROYING THE MUSHROOM CASTLE!!! ...Mario was confused... Luigi went out of the house and see Toad...Toad said 'that's not Bowser, but I don't know who that is.' Mario asks, 'WHAT!!!?' Toad says,' He says we must race... if we are faster than him, he will...' 'BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luigi says, 'Hey, what's up... It's THAT GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Toad answered. Mario ask to race with him...a kart race... While they're racing, Luigi asks, 'Wait............. he'll what?' Then Mario win... Toad said, 'I don't know...'' but he said he'll do something......' Toad said. Then..... that guy... went to a mountain and opened something... then BROKE it...Suddenly... an earthquake happened...... Then the sky turned to 8-bit... A message fell down near Mario... 'Hero, go and find all seven Tetris pieces to save the world... if it is 8-bit longer and longer, the world will be weaker and weaker, and it will end UNLESS you saved the world...' Mario takes Yoshi and Luigi and go on an adventure...' MARIO STOP! WHERE IS THE TETRIS PIECE?!' Luigi shouted. Toad chased Mario and says..., 'I found this thing, look! Mario took a look at it... it just looks like a finder. Mario turns it on... 'BEEP BEEP'The finder says the Tetris piece is near Mario... Then Mario finds a Tetris piece near him! At the dark forest... 'WAHAHAHAHAA it seems like... he is the hero...SNAKE JAN, GO TO THE NEXT PLACE!'...... boss...? where is that place...that called dojo...sssss' '...HEY! I AM MAGICAL JAKE! JUST USE MY MAGIC ORB!!!' So then... at the mushroom kingdom... Mario asked,' where is the next piece...?' Then... the Tetris piece glows, and took Mario to the dojo...'SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SS''Huh?' Luigi said... 'SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS''what...sound on the world is that...?' Luigi asked... sssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HEROES, YOU ARRIVED!SSS' Mario was confused... HAHAHA, DONT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM SNAKE JAN, A MINION OF MAGICAL BOSS JAKE!!!' The snake SHOUTED. Yoshi shouted back,' Hey! We don't know what the great Yoshis on the world are you, ARE YOU BAD, I DEMAND ANSWER.' 'YEA SO?' answered Jan...Then they battled ...Mario and friends won... Snake Jan ran away. Yoshi thinks, 'So....... that guy is magical jake? who is he...' Then Sensei talked toMario...'That weird guy said you are the hero...so...you are the hero...? There is a Tetris piece... right here...but... I don't know where it is...' Luigi said, 'what is that thing on the floor?' Sensei answered...' Oh? That? its the big amulet...I feel some power from it...' Mario asked, 'hmmm..... may I know something about it...?' 'Well...' Started Sensei, 'A long long time ago, a guy found this thing, he was confused about it, but then, it turned to a big amulet, just like this one, he saw fire, water and snow, then he started to train to be a ninja. He trained fire, he went to the volcano to train be a fire ninja, he trained ..................................' Mario and friends fell asleep.....' ZZZZZ' '...' Sensei was still explaining! A few hours later, Mario woke... 'He finally became a water ninja, then, he found something secret about all of the element, and started to train to be a snow ninja, he met Tusk the snowman, he battled a lot with him and his minions, Sly, S.......a...n.d...... Sp....' Mario fell asleep again... Then Luigi woke,...He trained a lot of times, he finally became a snow ninja, and he started to...t... r....' Luigi fell asleep again... An hour later, Yoshi woke, 'The element shadow, a big mystery, none know something about it but that guy. It is strange and has a lot of secret power and mystery, we are hard to............' Then Yoshi fell asleep... But Sensei.....was explaining...still... Then they all woke, 'Maybe we can solve this big mystery about the element shadow someday...That's it.' Sensei said. Then an earthquake happened... Yoshi said, 'Oh no!!! the world is becoming weaker again! The earthquake made Mario's finder fell out of his pocket... and hit the on button!'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' 'Huh? TWO Tetris piece is near?!' Luigi said... 'Maybe we should train to be a ninja? to solve that big mystery?' Yoshi said. Mario and Luigi agreed. They started to train to be ninjas... Mario trained fire, Luigi trained water and Yoshi trained snow. Mario trained hard, and finally did it! Luigi went to the cave near the big waterfall... inside the cave... there is a gong, he was confused, but then...' HERO? HAHAHA, THAT IS FALSE, HAHAAAAAAAA' 'Huh?????' Luigi said......... 'I AM BIG BIG MAN, A MINION OF JAKE.' Luigi thought...' JAKE AGAIN? SO HE IS ''THAT GUY. 'Then they did a battle. Luigi won! BIG BIG MAN SHOUTED, 'SO THE HERO IS TURE? HAHAHA, it's NOT THE END OF THE BATTLE YET!' but then, Big Man hit the gong... A lot of water fell out... Big Man fell out of the cave...Luigi dodged it... 'Phew,' Luigi said... After a lot of training, Luigi did it. But what about Yoshi?‘hmm.....’ Jake says. ..... ‘You two failed? ... So... the hero is true? ..............’ At At the same time... at the snow mountain....... Yoshi says, ‘HA! Spy, now you will fail the battle!’ Then Yoshi won Spy. Finally, Yoshi arrived at Tusk’s Lair......